Three Eleven
by Sasurealian
Summary: On 3/11 a earthquake shattered Japan! A Tsunami was created tearing through Sendai Japan as people cried out. However in this horrid mess stands a blond and his best raven haired friend.  All he can hope is to survive! SASUNARU AU real events and story!


**A/N: This is a story inspired by today's events. March 11th there was a horrifying earthquake that fell onto Japan. Sendai was really hurt by the power of this natural disaster and I wanted to have a shout out of prayer for Sendai and all of Japan! Please pray!**

**This oneshot is based on what I thought the events might have been like for someone there. It isn't accurate, so do not bash. If you want to be a jerk and fight do it somewhere else. I don't want to have it here. I wrote this so I could get out my feelings and thoughts. I've been very depressed all day today and I thought writing would help. Once again, PRAY! Also, this is SasuNaru, so there is a small bit of love in this short story. I wouldn't call it amazing, but eh….for what it is worth, it is good for those who heard about Japan. I love that country sooooo much and I couldn't believe that this tragedy took place.**

**If you haven't heard about this then please look it up! I have information about it on my deviantart and you can always google it as well. Hopefully most all of you heard about this.**

**Lastly, please do review! I want to know what you guys think. I like to hear from you guys.**

**Have hope and have prayer!**

**

* * *

**

**_T H R E E * E L E V E N_**

"Dobe…."

I chose to ignore the prick behind me as he called my 'name' out. My foot gently kicked a rock as I continued down the sidewalk. There were hints of snow along the ground and the air was still chilly enough to make myself snug closer into my jacket.

So what if I skipped class….again….? I didn't need English anyway. I grew up in America and came to Sendai Japan four years ago, so luckily English was my primary language. Although I wouldn't tell that pick behind me that. I sent him a glare as thoughts of before raced through my mind. Sasuke was always a step ahead of me. Stupid stupid prick!

"Dobe."

Ugh! He was still following me! I narrowed my eyes and walked a bit faster, but I could still see him out of the corner of my eye. "Teme…" I literally hissed as I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder lazily.

"Stop skipping class, dobe."

That was it! I turned around sharply and pointed a finger at his face. Sasuke with his stoic expression stared at me while I thought of something to insult him with. Damnit! I didn't think of what I was going to say before I decided to throw a finger at his face. Lovely! Thinking inside the box once again, Naruto. Yea, I did talk to myself, but it was a healthy thing to do.

"Hn.." Sasuke side-stepped me and continued to walk. His hands were slipped deep into his pockets and for some reason my eyes dared to stare at his ass. It looked fun to slap- I mean, I dunno….I just….ugh…those kind of thoughts just come to me sometimes.

…but to change the subject…

Today really wasn't my day to be honest with you. Teme-prick sat all emo in his classes – which are also my classes, and my spit balls resulted in useless. Then there was Sakura yelling at me for spitting spit balls at him, which somehow resulted in detention because I was doing it during class which finally resulted in Naruto Uzumaki skipping my last class to avoid detention altogether. I felt really smart, but Sasuke and his smug face told my differently.

"Don't 'hn' me you stupid teme! You could have chosen to stay in class, but for some bizarre reason you're here with me following me like a little lost puppy." I smirked feeling all proud of myself and my great comeback!

"Unlike you I can skip class. Kakashi-sensei allowed me to, dobe."

Sasuke just kept on walking while I gawked at his back. I was sure he was smirking up there. He was such a….such a-

"-Your mom is gone I take it."

My train of thought was destroyed once I realized we were at my house. My mom was still at work as I nodded towards Sasuke to confirm, "Yea, it is only two PM. She'll be at work until five."

"Hn…"

Sasuke walked up to my door and opened it as if this was his house and not mine. I glared at him as he walked in casually. My best friend was sooo lucky he was my best friend or else he'd never-ever be allowed to do that. Oh, and because my mom thought he was 'the best ever'. Yea, I didn't see it. Although, Sasuke kept me in check ever since my father died. So I guess that was the positive thing. I sometimes wonder what I would do without Sasuke. He was a prick, but he was my very best friend.

"We better do our home work now before the weekend starts or else we won't be able to go out tonight."

Sasuke nodded as he sat down on my couch and pulling my laptop onto his..well…lap.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a box of chocolate cookies and a tomato for Sasuke. I was hungry again and lunch never seemed to satisfy me.

"Here you health nut." I said throwing to red fruit….vegetable….whatever, at Sasuke. He caught it and sent me an Uchiha glare. I smirked as I sat next to him then glanced at my laptop as Sasuke scanned through our assignments.

We didn't have too much work to do, but I already wasn't feeling up to doing any of it. I never liked the idea of home work, but Sasuke did. That kid was a human brain and he knew everything! I knew it if I tried to know it, but lately I was lacking the whole try thing.

I shoved a chocolate cookie into the cavern of my mouth as Sasuke rambled off what we had to do before Monday. I tried to listen, but my mind was elsewhere.

Like…what I was going to do tonight. Why I started to think of Sasuke's ass earlier. Then I felt a small shaking.

It wasn't like I was freaking out or anything, but it wasn't normal! I looked at Sasuke who paused his reading. He sat the laptop on the coffee table and sat back onto the couch keeping very still.

The shaking got worse and my heart rate began to speed. I swallowed back and held my breath, but then the realization struck me that this was an earthquake. I kept calm because I was assuming it was an aftershock, like we get every once in a while. Although, once Sasuke took a hold of my hand I knew immediately this was serious. I clinched my eyes shut as the shaking increased. It was loud and things on the walls and on tables began to fall and shatter.

Sasuke tried to pull me off the couch, but I wouldn't move. He began to shout at me through the crashing rubble, but I wouldn't obey. My whole body froze up and I was terrified! This wasn't normal and we defiantly never experienced an earthquake like this before.

"Dobe, move it! NOW!" Sasuke leaned forward grabbing my waist a pulled me onto my feet. I began to follow him, ignoring all the stuff fallen on the floor and the dust from rubble that began to crash.

My heart was beating so fast and my breath was mangled. I never felt so scared before in my entire life. I felt Sasuke squeeze my wrist as we began to move through my house. I didn't feel so alone and scared knowing Sasuke was there. I could breathe a little easier now.

We were right by my front door and once I saw the escape I went for it. My body lunged for the door and happiness seemed so close!

"No, Naruto!" Sasuke called out after me.

I didn't understand why Sasuke yelled after me, but once he did I watched as he lost his balance from the violent shaking. The roof above me collapsed. I lost my balanced and fell backwards going unconscious.

* * *

Everything was spinning and there was dust everywhere. I wasn't sure how long I was out for, but by the way the world shook gently not too long.

My eyes opened in shock once I realized my house no longer stood. I knew that this house my mother bought was cheap. The only thing was….where was….Sas-

"SASUKE!" I cried out desperately. I looked in every direction, but didn't see him. The hurt swelled up in my chest once I remember the roof tumbling over his body. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I called out his name once again, "SASUKE!"

Nothing. I dug through the remains of my house as I tried to find him. I didn't care about the glass that bit and tore at my fingers as I continued to search. I had to find him, I had to find Sasuke!

I didn't even notice the hot tears that trailed down my dusty cheeks. I whipped them away on my sleeve as I continued to search. Sasuke tried to save me. But why?

I froze and lost my breath completely. I looked up at the doorways of my house that still stood. He was trying to brace me up against it.

How stupid was I? Even someone like me who wasn't born in Japan should know that you hide under a table or door frame! I bit my lip until I could taste blood. My whole body my trembling and I felt my life start to slip away, "Sasuke….I'm….I'm….."

I couldn't get myself to say anymore. I continued to claw through the mess trying to find my pale raven friend, but it was futile.

Suddenly I saw a white shirt. It was Sasuke's school shirt. I threw all the rubble I could away from him until finally I could see his face. His eyes were closed shut and his skin was even paler than before. I pulled him into my chest and held him tight. This was all my stupid fault!

"Sasuke….please…" I whispered as I clung to his body.

I saw people start to run in the streets and even more smoke capture the whole city of Sendai. I swallowed back hard as I watched everyone scatter. They screamed and scurried in fear and I watched fearfully.

"TSUNAMI! IT'S A TSUNAME!"

My eyes rose wide as I turned around. Sure enough off in the distance I could see waves that appeared 20 feet high begin to crash over the coast of Sendai. I stood onto my feet and lifted Sasuke into my arms. He wasn't light, but not too heavy either.

I tried to move myself out of the rubble of my house and I hobbled to the streets. Most of the houses around me were destroyed and broken. People cried out in terror as they held their loved ones and ran.

My mind went through where my mom was and if she was okay. I wondered about all my friends at school, my teachers, and everyone else in the city. Sasuke wasn't moving and for all I knew I was carrying a dead Sasuke. I tried to brush those thoughts out of my head. No. I won't accept that!

I felt the tears return and tried to blink them back, but now I realized that it didn't matter because right behind me was a hungry wave of death and it was going to swallow me and Sasuke up, tearing us into dozens of pieces.

It was so loud that I couldn't hear myself think. I was trying desperately to get to safe ground. Anywhere to escape this nightmare.

Sasuke was starting to slip in my grasp. I wouldn't let him go, I wouldn't let him die.

My memories fled back to that time at the playground. I was new to Japan and didn't know Japanese. Sasuke sat next to me and kept quiet. I glanced over at him and admired his angelic features. He looked so perfect and calm sitting next to me on the swing.

Then he turned to me with serious eyes and asked me a question I would never forget, "I knew angels had blond hair."

I smiled unlike anything ever before and that was how Sasuke and I met.

Now in the blink of an eye it was all crashing down. Sasuke was hurt….or even worse, d-dead….. I couldn't face that. I really needed Sasuke. Without him what am I?

He was my other piece.

He was the night to my day. The ice cream to my sprinkles. The breath to my lungs….the love to my life.

I never noticed it until I was losing it, but I loved Sasuke. I needed him like he needed air to breathe and without him there was no breath, because right now I was experiencing that. My lungs failed to work and my eyes failed to dry. It was a moment where everything seemed hopeless.

Hearing the screaming and crying and gnashing of teeth was horrifying to my ears. I wanted to escape it all!

That was when I looked back and saw how the Tsunami crept closer. People were swept away and left for dead. I could see fires off in the distance and still feel the earth beneath me shake. It was all effortless. We're all going to die and I never told Sasuke how I felt.

I let Sasuke die…..

I…I was really that dobe that Sasuke always said I was.

"Dobe.."

Everything iced inside my body. I was afraid to glance down at the tiny sound that came out of his mouth. I stopped my running and looked down at Sasuke. I was panting and tears stained my grey cheeks, "Dobe…why are you running."

"Sasuke….SASUKE!" I hugged him so tightly that I was sure I killed him. He grunted and tried to pry me off. My mind went back to the water mass behind me and I gasped, "Shit we have to find high land! Can you walk?"

Sasuke quirked a brow and nodded. I sat him onto his feet and finally Sasuke got a feel to what was happening, "Fuck….we need to run."

Which we did. Sasuke limped in a steady attempt to save his life. I held onto his hand for balance, but the whole time I could hear it coming. My heart could only race as I tried even harder to find that hope.

Then suddenly over the top of the mountain I saw I bridge. It wasn't much, but it was enough to save us. I called out for Sasuke in a full out dash for safety.

I dragged him through the rubble as fast as I could until we pulled ourselves onto safe ground. I collapsed onto the concrete as I let my lungs rise up and down. Sasuke fell next to me and gasped for air, "Holy shit.." He spoke as I laughed out, "That was close!"

Water flowed from under us. Many people gathered around Sasuke and I as we watched the water from the coast flow under us. There were boats, houses, and rubble that were swept away. I tried not to cry as I continued to watch, but as Sasuke's arm came and swung around my shoulder as I held on.

"Sorry Sasuke.." I apologized as I turned my eyes away.

Sasuke blinked in confusion as he pulled me closer, "Dobe, don't say sorry. You saved my life."

"But…I…"

Sasuke took hold of my face and rubbed his thumbs into my scarred cheeks, "Dummy, you don't need to say sorry!"

I ignored Sasuke and scowled, "But I always do that! I cause you so many problems and I hate it! You have to be so sick of me for always hurting you and-"

I was stopped by the force of his lips on mine. I didn't know how to react, but my body did. I kissed him back with just as much force as I let his tongue explore my mouth. Sasuke tasted like tomatoes and cinnamon and slightly blood. I pulled away and breathed hard.

He looked all composed except for the blood at the corner of his lips and the fact that his once perfect raven hair was now in a mess. I was sure his leg wasn't in good shape and I didn't know about the rest of his body, but he seemed all here, "Sasuke…"

He flicked my forehead and pulled me into his arms, "Don't scare me like that, stupid."

I blinked in confusion, "Huh?" I licked my lips at the now missed taste. Sasuke…he just kissed me…

"You don't leave me like that! I thought…" Sasuke paused.

Oh, he was talking about back in my house. I blushed and sighed, "I am an idiot, I know."

"Hn…"

It was a start. I smiled and hugged into Sasuke's touch. We were alive, but then…there was so many who weren't. I frowned after realizing that. I didn't want this to happen. I wish I could wake up from this nightmare.

"Sasuke, I am still sorry though. You could have been killed! Plus, what about our families?"

Sasuke looked out into the mess unfolding before us, "Dobe, I can't promise you everything is going to be alright and I can't promise that they're safe, but.." His eyes looked at me, "I can tell you that I'm going to continue to stay with you until it is over. Until the very end"

I nodded as my icy blue eyes brimmed with fresh tears.

"Also.." Sauske leaned closer until his lips inched next to mine, "I knew when I saw you you'd save me. You always appeared to be that angel of the light."

He kissed me softly like that. I blushed mad with embarrassment because Sasuke never….he….I never knew Sasuke could be that way. I blame it on the earthquake and the fact that he hit his head a little too hard, but that was when I found out Sasuke loved me, too!

I also found out later that day that my mother was alright. Sasuke's family made it out alive as well and if I didn't believe it then , I do now, that maybe there is a God and just maybe he is watching over me….just maybe….

* * *

**A/N**: Review and pray for Japan! ;^;

**Aiya~**


End file.
